Who's Mr X?
by MakeItPopDells
Summary: Ally, Austin Moon and his band's best friend, is invited to stay with them for a couple of months. She accepts and everything seems to go perfect. But this changes when she gets a message from 'X', who helps her to find the most secret secrets of his friends. Her life turns into a total mess. Every movement behind Ally will help her. And the question everyone asks is "Who's Mr. X?"


**N/A: Well hello! I think I told about my fanfic in spanish I wrote, so how you see, this is in english! Hope you guys like it:) I apologize if there's some typos, It's hard for me translate.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Disney show Austin & Ally or any character.**

* * *

><p><em>"We aren't gonna stop being friends, and you know it".<em>

Those were the words of Austin Moon the day he found out that he was moving to Los Angeles with his family. Austin was more than exited, he spent all day talking about it and asking me to hear him sing and play the guitar trying to make himself sure that some discography would sign up with him.

After months without my best friend, I, sitting in the bed of my bedroom watching television, found out that there was a new band called _"Eighteen". _Austin Moon, Nat Moon, Audrey Moon, Luke Heathcliff.. and Carter Moon. Oh god.. Carter.. Heck! He had like.. some really deep effect on me. There was something on him, on his smile, on his perfect brown hair, his eyes.. Definitely I was enchanted or something like that. Although we never got to anything since Carter was madly in love with one of the most popular L.A models.. Elena Ramirez. That damn girl. They were together for almost two months and then she broke up with him, also breaking his heart. Nowdays, M5 wasn't more an unknown band that started with a simple video that was leaked on the Internet, now they were the most recognized band in their area and also with more views on their YouTube channel.

It was exactly a year since I didn't saw any of the boys and their respective girlfriends and my best friends.

"You say you're already here?" He said and I sighed.

"Yes, Austin. I'm almost there"

After a long year away from my best friend, Mimi, the mother of the Moon family, convinced my parents to let me go on vacation for a year to their house. I was more than exited. The fact that the guys had their own house, surprised me, even Dez was living with them and everything was perfect.

"Alright, I'm waiting in the door"

"Can you chill? I have to hang up, I can't carry my bags and talk on the phone at the same time"

"Wait, Ally, don't hang up, tell me where you are" I sighed as I kept my phone between my shoulder and my ear and with my hands I carried my bags.

"I'm gonna kill you if you give me the wrong adress, Moon" I whispered looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

My eyes opened wide automatically when I realized that voice sounded out of the phone. I looked up and there was, he, my brother with different ADN. I watched him for a long seconds and noticed how different he was. His eyes still shined with that beautiful hazel color but now his blonde hair was shorter, his face didn't looked like the one of the guy I met on elementary school, now he was a man. His jaw noticed more square and his voice was more husky. He changed too much.

"Come here and give me a hug, I deserve it after you abandoned me for almost a year" I laughed and let all the bags in the floor. I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck while he had his hands in both side of my waist.

"Austin, God. Look at you" I said and pulled away from him.

"Yeah, you sound like my grandma. And you" He looked at me from my feet to my head and let out a whistle. I punched his arm in a playful way. "If you weren't like my sister.. Damn, I would eat you"

"Ew, you're disgusting" He picked up my bags and we both walked on the way to his house that were only a few meters from the airport.

"So, how is my favorite mother in law?" I laughed. Austin always used to call my mom "mother in law", although, everyone knew that we were only friends.

"Annoying" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I love your mom, do you know that, right?" He asked and I lift my gaze to look at him. I hated the fact that he looked like a skyscraper and I looked like an ant.

"'You love her because you always used to run up in her arms when your mom was mad at you because of some stupid thing you did. My mom spoiled you".

"And my mom spoiled you. Those birthday gifts you always had from her were amazing. That woman.." He whispered the two last words frowning and I laughed.

"One of these days you're going to take me to see her, right?" I said smiling. Since Mike started a company in Chicago, they, Mimi and Mike, had to move there, leaving their kids in a total freedom in the city of Los Angeles.

"Yeah, I think so"

* * *

><p>"Okay Alls, I organized everything as much as I could. So if you find some underwear in the living room, halfway or something else, the fault is of the idiots that I have as brothers and friends" We both laughed and entered in the house.<p>

Being honest, I was a bit nervous, scared of what I would find inside. I looked around and everything was really nice too. It looked like a normal house. I really liked the fact that one wall was completely covered with random posters of their own band and others good bands like Arctic Monkeys, Nirvana, Guns N' Roses and The Beatles; a delicious smell of incense felt throughout the room.

I was still really impressed by the fact that Mike and Mimi had left their messy children live in a house, alone, including the two best friends of the family, Luke and Dez.

"Come on, let's go to your room" I nodded and Austin walked towards the living room and then we went upstairs.

I helped him with my bags and suddenly, he stopped in front of the second door on that was on he large corridor. He opened the door and entered in the room, letting all the bags on the floor. There was a big window, with a great view to the street, a wooden desk, a bathroom, a big mirror in one wall and a big closet next to the door.

"Okay, I think this is good for you, right? You can change everything you need" Austin said.

"Wow, do you call this a room? It's amazing" I sat on the bed and looked around.

"There's the bathroom if you want to take a shower, or unpack, I don't know. The guys are gonna arrive at any moment and the peace will end, so enjoy it as much as you could. If you need something don't count with me" He winked an eye and closed the door, leaving me alone in the room.

I smiled, shaking my head and sighed. This was too much space for myself. I started unpacking and putting my clothes in the big closet. I toke everything I was going to use, a couple of towels and I walked into the bathroom. While I was putting some shampoo on my hair I heard some noises downstairs so I assumed it would be the guys. I shighed. How was I going to live with five mans? —but there was Audrey, that was a good point, though. I would have time to adapt myself, also, they were my best friends, not any guys.

Leaving the bathroom I changed into something comfortable and nice, I brushed my hair and I put some mascara on my eyelashes and a bit of perfume. I washed my teeth and then I felt ready to face that crazy huge family. I left the bathroom and took a breath before opening the door of the room. I looked at my left and saw Dez running.

"Shit, Dez. Give me pants!" I looked at my right side and saw that guy only wearing a pair of boxers, he stopped in front of me and smiled a bit "Ally.." He whispered and I felt like I was going to pass out.

My heart rate went through the clouds and I could feel the warmth rising to my cheeks by noticing he was wearing only boxers. I looked down at my feet and tried to not laugh. "I'm gonna kill him. Can you wait for five seconds?" I nodded without even looking at him, and soon I was alone again. I lift my gaze and tried to calm down myself. Everything was fine, he was the same Carter, just a little sexier than before.

"I'm sorry" he apologized when he came, now with a pair of faded jeans, but his chest was still uncovered. It was a big tentation to look at him but it would be something stupid considering that I didn't saw him a while ago and he had a.. girlfriend.

"Don't worry" I replied in a whisper.

"Wow, it's been a long time.. ¿months?

"A year" I corrected him as if I had been counting the days since the last time I saw him.

"Wow.. You seem.." I knew I was trying to make me as small as possible in that moment. "Older".

"Well, thank you.. I guess" He laughed and then scratched the back of his neck.

"I mean.. you look good" He looked at me from my feet to my head and I left like I was going to melt under his gaze.

"Hey Carter! What's going on? You don't want your pants back?" I turned my body to see that redhead that used to be my partner in rainy days. Dez and I used to sit in the living room, eat popcorn and watch tons of romantic movies. "Ally?!"

"Dez!" I ran towards him and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I had to stand in my tiptoes for that; 18 years old and I was still that short as always.

"Why the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well.. I'm gonna stay with you for a couple of months, hope you guys don't bother" I told him with a big smile on my face.

"Bother us? Are you kidding me?! I was unable to find another girl for my movie marathon on rainy days!

"Dez, stop lying" We both both turned around to see Carter, who was leaned against the wall a few feet from us. "You were watching movies with Carrie last week"

I made a sound of indignation and then hit Dez's arm. We had to talk about that 'Carrie' later.

"Hey! That was only ours! You betrayed me, Dez!" I crossed my arms and and made the pout I used do to my father if he didn't let me go out with my friends. It always worked.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He hugged me. "It's just I've been a little lonely without you.. I needed to fill the hole you left in my heart with someone else. I didn't think I'd see you again"

"Oh, always so sweet" I pinched his cheek and he smiled like a five years old child. "Nat and Luke?" I asked Carter and Dez. Carter just shrugged, making clear that he didn't know.

"They are downstairs with Audrey and Bowie"

I let out a little gasp as I made Dez aside and ran downstairs. I walked into the living, screamed and the four of them turned to look at me.

"Ally!" Bowie screamed immediately standing up and running towards me.

"You are a bitch!" Audrey screamed and also ran towards me. We hugged as we laughed. "You've been gone for a year and you weren't even able to call us! I'll kill you!"

"I'm really sorry! I love you all, and I don't want to be away from you again!" We hugged again during a couple of seconds and then we separated.

"What about us? Not even a hug?" Luke complained. I laughed and ran towards him, tackling him. We both fell on the couch and he hugged me.

"I missed you so much!" I told him.

"I missed you too, shortie" I smiled when I heard that nickanme he always used to call me. We stood up and ran to hug Nat.

"Nat, I missed you so much too. Your advices, your worried voice all the time" Nat was that 'parent' in the group. He was attentive, dedicated, always cared about everyone and was very polite, but not so much with us.

"Baby, I've missed your pranks. Just look at you, How old are you now? 18? 19?" He like the big brother I never had. I left separeted from him and looked at everyone.

"God, this year is going to be great"

"Year?" Dez's voice asked walking towards us. I turned to look at him, but immediately two strong arms wrapped around me, hugging me from behind. I smiled and that familiar smell of perfume showed up at my nostrils.

"Yup, she is going to stay with us for a whole year" Austin said and kissed my cheek.

"If you agree with it, of course" I said and everyone smiled

"How I won't agree with the fact of one my best friend's staying here for a whole year?!" Audrey said.

"A whole year living with you! This is gonna be great!" Dez and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I already posted this fanfic in spanish, in an R5 version, but here is in spanish!:D auslly tho;) <strong>**Hope you guys like it, because I really do. **

**How you see the cast is basically just R5, I just didn't wanted to let them because they're my babies:( **

**Please review:)**


End file.
